The present invention has particular applicability to vacuum-type circuit interrupters which are utilized in metal-clad switchgear constructions, such as set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,188 -- Frink et al; 3,531,608 -- Bateman; and 3,435,162 -- Kozlovic.
It is desirable to provide an adjustment means to readily adjust and secure the movable primary disconnecting contacts associated with roll-in-type switchgear units. The latter roll into cell structures, such as set forth in FIGS. 35 and 37 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,188, and it is consequently desirable to provide a proper and accurate alignment means between the movable disconnecting contacts and the relatively stationary disconnecting contacts, the latter being associated and mounted within the cooperating cell structure.